Bloxx
Bloxx is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Appearance Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities The More Things Change, Part 1 (510).png|Shapeshifting The More Things Change, Part 1 (532).png|Dome Form The More Things Change, Part 1 (545).png|Catapult HIGaDfY (376).png|Wall Form RadEp (228).png|Sphere Form HIGaDfY (360).png|Railway Bridge IaMBW2 (232).png|Water Reserve RMP (343).png|Bloxx-Lobber MHR (197).png|Elasticity BP (420).png|Radiation Immunity AD (677).png|Enhanced Strength Bloxx's shapeshifting powers allow him to transform into multiple things, such as a wall, catapult, cage, etc. If Bloxx's body is damaged/broken he can easily reform the broken pieces immediately. He can form more blocks on his body, either to grow in size, create constructs of blocks, change himself into a larger construct or even use them as projectiles. Bloxx can willingly detach parts of his body to get out of certain situations.Arrested Development Bloxx can turn his hands into guns, dubbed the Bloxx-lobber,Third Time's a Charm and fire explosive blocks from them.Rad Monster Party The blocks are also painful to step on, as seen when Humungousaur used them to pain Tyrannopede into releasing him from his mouth.Stuck on You Bloxx is very dense and durable.The More Things Change: Part 1 Bloxx has enhanced strength, as he was able to punch into a Dimension 12 robot and shut it down. Bloxx is shown to be immune to extremely high amounts of radiation, as seen when he protected Rook from dying in the Earth's atmosphere. However, this did still cause him great discomfort, as he stated that his "butt was on fire".Breakpoint Weaknesses Despite his shape-changing abilities, Bloxx can be broken when hit with enough force, but can easily rebuild himself right after. Beings that can become intangible, such as Ectonurites, can easily phase through Bloxx if he traps them in his dome form. While Bloxx is highly durable to an extent, he still feels pain, as seen when he was being beaten down by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur.For a Few Brains More Bloxx is vulnerable to acidic substances, whether it be liquid''Have I Got a Deal for You'' or gaseous.And Then There Were None There is probably a limit to how big Bloxx can become, but it has not been established. History Omniverse 16-year-old Ben *Bloxx first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, where he saved Mr. Baumann's shop from being destroyed with Rook's help. *In A Jolt from the Past, Bloxx fought Fistrick and his gang. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Bloxx battled the Screegit and contained it long enough for Professor Hokestar to revert the Screegit to its original form. *In Many Happy Returns, Bloxx stopped a Tetramand ship from attacking his team. *In Bros in Space, Bloxx made the process of extracting the Amber Ogia on Revonnah easier. *In Rules of Engagement, Bloxx blocked the way of Julie and Hervé so he could explain himself to the former. *In T.G.I.S., Bloxx saved Zak Saturday from Argost. *In Rad, Bloxx tried to catch the Gracklflint, but failed and helped Rad Dudesman to make a trap to it. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Bloxx saved himself and Rook when they crashed into Milleous' ship. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Bloxx was defeated by Ma Vreedle. *In For a Few Brains More, Bloxx removed Azmuth's brain from Albedo, but was defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, Bloxx battled Viktor and Zs'Skayr. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Bloxx trapped Fistrick so Rook could arrest him. *In Rook Tales, Bloxx was defeated by Kundo. *In Breakpoint, Bloxx saved Rook from being burnt to death in the Earth's atmosphere. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Bloxx and Handy Man gave water to the Benwood citizens. *In A New Dawn, Bloxx appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. 11-year-old Ben *In Arrested Development, Bloxx defeated the Dimension 12 robots. Skurd *In Stuck on You, Skurd gave Humungousaur the Bloxx-lobber to fight Tyrannopede. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Skurd gave Gravattack the Bloxx-lobber to catch the Time Beast. *In Third Time's a Charm, Skurd gave Shocksquatch the Bloxx-lobber to battle Charmcaster. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire a pair of Bloxx-lobbers to fight Malgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance; accidental transformation) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (accidental transformation) ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros in Space'' *''Rules of Engagement'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' (cameo) *''Rad'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (intended alien was Big Chill) ;Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 2 *''Arrested Development'' (present day; intended alien was Shocksquatch) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 2) |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Duel of the Duplicates'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''The Return of Psyphon'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) Video Games Bloxx OV ..png|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse OV2_Bloxx.png|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse Bloxx is a playable alien in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only; not on DS and 3DS) Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Bloxx is a playable alien in the game (not on 3DS). Bloxx can create a decoy of himself in order to distract his opponents. Naming and Translations Etymology Bloxx's name comes from the word blocks, referencing to what he's made out of. Trivia *Bloxx was first revealed in a Bandai Toy Fair display for Omniverse. *It is implied that Bloxx was never locked in the Omnitrix. *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, Bloxx is replaced with Astrodactyl in the opening intro of the show, particularly in the part where the former originally appeared alongside Shocksquatch, Way Big, and Crashhopper. *The blocks that Bloxx's body is made of look very similar to the plastic bricks of the Lego construction toy brand. **Also, like actual Lego bricks, they are exceptionally durable and therefore are painful to step on. *Bloxx's design resembles Gutsman.exe from Megaman Battle Network. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males